<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake Charmer by Nadare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199504">Snake Charmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare'>Nadare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Good Omens 30th Anniversary, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, References to Oscar Wilde, Shapeshifting, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He lost track of time, the pages he flipped numerous, Aziraphale eventually realizing that the warm weight on his lap had increased. He looked down to find that Crowley’s human shape had melted away, the red and black scales of his curled-up snake form a sight for sore eyes. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Break in Case of Emergency: Fluff and Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake Charmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A/N: Just a little something that popped into my head after learning of the 30th anniversary. ^^</em>
</p><hr/><p><em><strong>“Snake Charmer" </strong></em><br/> <br/>It'd been an enjoyable night with good food and wine. The weather, being its usual English self, had decided to change from a pleasant semi-warm evening into a thick downpour, turning everything cold and miserable.</p><p>Such a twist of events threatened to drench Aziraphale and Crowley in seconds as Aziraphale unlocked his shop door, his companion bidding him hurry. </p><p>When they did step through the door a moment later, Crowley frowned as he almost shook himself dry. “And it had been so nice.”</p><p>“Yes, well,” Aziraphale started, meaning to say more until his gaze caught on the brown parcel lying on the floor near the mail slot. He knelt down and recognizing the address smiled, going straight to the shop register for a letter opener.</p><p>While Aziraphale cut one end of the package, taking great care not to damage the contents, Crowley walked past him into the back office. “I could murder someone for tea. You, Angel?”</p><p>“Not quite murder, but it would rather hit the spot,” Aziraphale replied distractedly, making sure his hands were dry as he slid the book, protectively covered in plastic, from the package. </p><p>Though Adam had tried his best to replicate the stock in Aziraphale's bookshop, there were still gaps missing, ones Aziraphale had made it his mission in life to refill. A task easier said than done when some of the books in his collection were one-of-a-kind.</p><p>Crowley returned a few minutes later with a piping hot cup of tea, placing it in front of Aziraphale on the desk. He took off his sunglasses, then peered at the book's title.</p><p>“One of your favorites, I believe.”</p><p>Aziraphale looked up at him, nodding. “Yes, it is. It took a while to talk this seller down to a reasonable sum. I mean fair's fair, but I frown at the idea of price gouging for no good reason.”</p><p>Sipping at his own cup of tea, Crowley let out a light sigh, no longer looking quite as tetchy. “You sure you didn't use your powers to persuasion?”</p><p>“Crowley, that would be an reprehensible practice.” </p><p>“But…?” Crowley's devilish smirk was utterly confident and in the face of it Aziraphale couldn’t maintain the ruse any longer. “You forget I know how you get with your books.”</p><p>Aziraphale lowered the book in his hands. “I may or may not have orchestrated a need in the seller's life for a quick pound or two.” </p><p>Crowley quirked an eyebrow. “Meaning?” </p><p>“Really, Crowley, does it matter?” Aziraphale tucked the book under his arm and took it and the steaming cup of tea to the backroom. </p><p>“You get on me for needless temptations so color me curious what makes you break your own restraint.”</p><p>It was a fair point. </p><p>Aziraphale sat down on his love seat, Crowley appearing in the room seconds later. “Throughout our lengthy correspondence, the seller mentioned he and his wife were trying for children and failing. I merely increased the odds of success for him significantly.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>Smiling sheepishly, Aziraphale glanced at Crowley. “They're expecting quintuplets this summer.” </p><p>“No wonder he was looking to unload his stock,” Crowley said, breaking into laughter.</p><p>Though he should have been wearing gloves, Aziraphale undid the plastic cover on the book and slid it out into his hands, promising himself that he would wipe clean any trace of wear he inflicted upon it.</p><p>The signed first edition of Oscar Wilde's “The Picture of Dorian Gray" was in beautiful condition. Aziraphale opened the book up and briefly fingered the messily scrawled words adorning the title page.</p><p>Oscar had been many things, but neat penmanship had been rather beyond him. </p><p>Leaning on the edge of the love seat, Crowley hovered over Aziraphale’s shoulder. “For a time, I thought the two of you were involved. The way you gushed over him and his writing.”</p><p>Color rode high on Aziraphale's cheeks. “He was a charming man, but we were never that close.” His eyes went to Crowley's, finding a hint of warmth there. “Besides, even if I had been tempted, I was otherwise engaged.”</p><p>Crowley grinned approvingly. “Quite right too.” </p><p>Despite his present company, Aziraphale proceeded to delve further into the book, but quickly grew distracted by Crowley as he wandered around the small room, scanning Aziraphale's growing collection, his presence too large and notable to be ignored. </p><p>Tipping his head back and resting it on the edge of the love seat, Aziraphale’s gaze landed on the top of Crowley’s brilliant red head of hair. “Could you take a seat, please? Your pacing is intolerable.” </p><p>Crowley paused, then approached the loveseat, stopping in front of Aziraphale before he moved forward, ducking underneath Aziraphale’s outstretched arms. </p><p>With his back against the side of the loveseat, sitting firmly on Aziraphale’s lap with his legs stretched out over the remainder of the furniture, Crowley had made himself comfortable. </p><p>Stifling a sigh, Aziraphale stared at Crowley. “You know that’s not really what I meant.” </p><p>“Wasn’t it?” Crowley replied with a smirk, crossing his legs. The little scoot of his bottom, entirely unneeded, as he resettled wasn’t entirely lost on Aziraphale. </p><p>It wouldn’t be the first time Crowley had grown jealous of Aziraphale’s hobbies, his need for attention acting up. Luckily, Aziraphale had become well-versed in the art of entertaining his own personal demon over the centuries. </p><p>“Would you like me to read to you?” he asked lightly, the well-worn pages of the book flush against Aziraphale's fingers. “I’ve reached a rather juicy section.” </p><p>Pouting a little that his suggested activity for the evening hadn’t been picked up upon by Aziraphale, Crowley nodded silently, seemingly happy nonetheless he was getting adequate attention. </p><p>Shifting once more, Crowley moved downward until his head and shoulders rested on Aziraphale's lap, Crowley’s long legs hanging off the other end of the loveseat.</p><p>“Very well.” </p><p>Focusing on the book, Aziraphale began to read aloud, the plight of Gray and his portrait coming alive again, the rich language of Wilde bringing to mind a long-forgotten age the pair of them had once lived through. </p><p>He lost track of time, the pages he flipped numerous, Aziraphale eventually realizing that the warm weight on his lap had increased. He looked down to find that Crowley’s human shape had melted away, the red and black scales of his curled-up snake form a sight for sore eyes. </p><p>It was a rare occurrence that only happened once Crowley had become truly relaxed and in the most trusted of company. Aglow with the compliment he’d been paid, Aziraphale put his head to the side as he examined his companion more closely.</p><p>Though Crowley’s eyes hadn’t closed, snakes possessing no eyelids, the relaxed body language and slow breathing more than told Aziraphale he was fast asleep.  </p><p>Gently, Aziraphale reached down to the lump on his lap, placing his fingers against the smooth thick cords of muscles and scales, the cool skin pleasing to the touch. </p><p>He’d said it before, making Crowley blush at the time but Aziraphale thought Crowley’s snake form was beautiful, the rich colors striking no matter what size he chose to take.  </p><p>Roughly the breadth of a large well-fed cat, Aziraphale was glad Crowley had stayed relatively manageable. Any bigger and eventually circulation would have become an issue, angel or not. </p><p>The body on his legs suddenly twitched to life, Crowley slowly moving his head towards Aziraphale's side, slithering above his hip and into the small of Aziraphale's back. </p><p>The sensation was novel, the coiled body firm in its demands as he traveled up further, the wet feel of Crowley's forked tongue as it slipped out of his mouth to land on the back of Aziraphale's neck sending a shiver down his spine.</p><p>“I say,” Aziraphale muttered, beginning to reach up, fully intending to displace Crowley before he grew even bolder in his movements. However, Crowley shifted one last time, weaving himself loosely around Aziraphale's neck, ultimately becoming still.</p><p>Proving that whether in the guise of a man, woman, demon, or snake, Aziraphale accepted Crowley as he was, not wanting him to be anything otherwise. </p><p>His lips curling up fondly at the thought, Aziraphale raised his book again as he settled deeper into the depths of the loveseat. Cuddled up with a piping hot cup of tea, his lover, and a good book, Aziraphale could not think of a better way to spend the evening.</p><p>Well, perhaps one method, but he was content to wait until Crowley woke up fully and assumed human form to put it into practice, much to Crowley's eventual discovery and delight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>